


Formula 1 Oneshots

by xdani3llex



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Babysitting, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdani3llex/pseuds/xdani3llex
Summary: Oneshots about Formula 1 drivers
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/George Russell, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel
Kudos: 8





	1. Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen

"And you're sure I can leave you alone with Felix?", Max looks questioningly at his boyfriend Daniel. Daniel is spending the winter break with him in Monaco and since Max's sister is also visiting and has asked if they can look after her son, Felix is with them. Daniel and Max were about to start cooking when they noticed that they hardly have any food left in the fridge, and so it happens that Max goes shopping and leaves Daniel alone with his nephew. He knows that Daniel is actually good with children and also likes Felix a lot, but despite everything, Dan is quite chaotic and sometimes still a toddler himself. "Yes Max, don't worry, I can already deal with the little one," Dan grins at Max and tries to look as innocent as possible. After all, he also knows that he could give the 2-year-old quite a bit of competition with his behaviour.

Still a little sceptical, he then puts on his jacket and looks at Felix who is jumping from one foot to the other. "Be good and listen to Daniel, okay little one?", Max says gently to the boy and strokes his hair. "And don't make too big of a mess, because I'm certainly not going to clean anything up, understand?" At these words of his, a yes comes back from the two messes and the two disappear into the living room. Sighing, Max shakes his head, grabs his shopping bags and makes his way to the supermarket.

Grinning, Daniel sits down on the floor next to Felix and asks him what he wants to play. "Cars," he crows back and immediately runs to his backpack and fishes out some toy cars. When he has them all in his hand he runs up to Dan and drops the cars in his lap. So, the two of them play with the cars for some time and get along great. But when Felix gets bored and starts throwing the cars, Dan takes them away as quickly as possible so that nothing else gets broken and asks the 2-year-old again what he wants to do now. "Car!" was his response to this, to which Dan sighs. "We were just playing with the cars, but you didn't want to anymore." - "Car!" Confused, Dan looks at the little one. "What car?" - "Big car." When Dan finally understands that Felix doesn't want to play with the toy cars but with his big car where he could sit in, he gets up and pushes the red and yellow car into the living room and sits down on the floor with Felix again. Grinning, he watches Felix get up and play with the car. When he gets the idea that he can send Max a video of the two of them, and thus show him that he can very well look after a child, he takes his mobile phone out of his pocket and switches on his camera. He holds his phone so that first he is in the picture and then Felix, who is holding on to it with the help of the car. "Say hello," Dan then grins into the camera and turns it to Felix, beaming into the camera and just starting to say hello when he tips the car over. Dan starts laughing and can't stop when the little one tries to get up with the car again and tips over again. Still laughing, he finishes the video, sends it to Max and then looks at Felix. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?", which he denies, chuckling. The two of them continue to play like this until the door of the flat is suddenly pulled open and Max rushes in worried. Max stops abruptly and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Dan and Felix playing together, giggling, and the latter doesn't look hurt.

"Ricciardo, you're such an idiot," Max scolds, "you can't just send me a video like that without telling me afterwards whether something happened or not. I was worried." But the man he's talking to just grins innocently, because after all, nothing happened. In all his excitement, Max has forgotten that he is not allowed to use swear words in front of Felix, which he only realises when Felix looks happily at Dan and enthusiastically crows, "Idiot!”


	2. George Russel/Charles Leclerc

As soon as George enters the small café, he is captivated by a man sitting alone at a table. He is wearing a simple white hoodie and a red bandana around his head, which makes him look beautiful. Immediately George imagines what the man looks like in one of his self-designed suits and can't get the thought out of his head. When George realises that he is still standing at the entrance of the café and that he is already being looked at strangely, he quickly goes to the counter and orders a drink. While waiting for his hot chocolate, he looks around inconspicuously to see if there is a table free near the man, but unfortunately, there was not. In a sudden fit of self-confidence, he grabs his finished hot chocolate and walks confidently towards the man. "Excuse me? Are you waiting for someone or may I join you?" The latter looks up from his laptop a little taken aback, then smiles kindly at George. "You're welcome to sit down." George smiles gratefully and then sits down with the man. He has tousled brown hair and his face is enchanting. "I'm George, by the way." - "Charles." George nods with a smile and watches the other man, who doesn't seem much older than himself. After a sudden flow of inspiration, George reaches for his sketchbook from his backpack and roughly begins to draw Charles' stature. As soon as he has finished, he starts to draw the suit Charles has just inspired him to wear. He thinks of a black checkered suit that gives it a special texture. Underneath comes a white shirt with the same kind of texture, correspondingly white chequered. He is still not sure whether a bow tie or a necktie goes better with it. "Do you rather wear bow ties or ties?" he then asks without looking up from his sketchbook. "Are you talking to me?" Confused, Charles looks up and tries to figure out what the other one is trying to do in his booklet. "Yes. So bow tie or tie?" Now George looks up too and smiles innocently at Charles and gets a hesitant "bow-tie" back. When he has the answer, he immediately starts drawing and writing something down again. The bow tie should be in the same black fabric as the inside of the suit. After 10 minutes, during which George is anxiously watched by Charles, he is completely finished with his design and looks at Charles. "Charles? Do you fancy modelling for me?" - "You want me to what?" Charles looks at George wide-eyed, not quite understanding how the younger man has now come up with the idea. 

"I'm a fashion student here at University, which means I have to design clothes and stuff and you'd be the perfect model for that." George puts his sketchbook down so Charles can see it. "I just designed this suit and I think it would be perfect for you. So, if you've ever wanted to be a model, now's your chance." He looks innocently at the older man and clearly sees him considering. "But it's nothing to do with nude shoots, is it?" a little uncertainly Charles looks at the other and is relieved when the other immediately replies in the negative. "When would you have time? Then I could show you what I already have and take your measurements to make the new suit?" Charles looks briefly at his laptop and then back at George. "I'd have time right now too if that would suit you?" - "Perfect."  
So, it happens that half an hour later Charles is in an art room at Uni with George, who is taking out suits from a cupboard, carefully tucked away in suit bags, and hanging them up. "Do you mind undressing in front of me, or are you too uncomfortable?" - "Nah it's fine." And already Charles is stripping down to his boxers and laying his clothes folded on a table. George can't help but admire Charles' body and almost can't stop drooling. The older man is simply irresistible from head to toe, and he wouldn't be surprised if the girls, and he is sure a few boys, queued up to see him. Reluctantly, he tears his gaze away and takes the first suit out of his pocket. "It may be that this suit is a little too big. If it's not much, I can pin it down and sew it to fit afterwards, if not, we won't take the suit. And after that, I'll measure you." Grinning, George holds out first the shirt and then the trousers to the older man, who changes without hesitation. While the shirt fits almost perfectly, the trousers don't hold at his hips and look more like a potato sack than suit trousers. George and Charles look at each other and in the next moment start laughing at the same time and couldn't stop. 

"I think we'll leave the trousers alone," George says when they have finally calmed down. "Or the whole suit and you try on the other one." Charles nods and starts undressing again. The suit without the shirt has been put back in the bag and George hangs the shirt on another hanger. Charles takes the other suit and first puts on the trousers, which fit almost like a glove, only around the waist it was a little too big. "That looks better," with a critical look George starts pinning the trousers together in three different places with safety pins so that, despite being reduced, they still fall perfectly. "Now the shirt and jacket." While Charles finishes dressing, George is already looking for a tape measure out of a drawer and grins as he turns around and the rest fits Charles perfectly. "Perfect. Now if you get undressed, I'll measure you okay?" Charles nods and undresses again. When he's done, he stands so that George can measure everything, which George does immediately. 

After half an hour they have finished everything and agreed that George will contact Charles as soon as he has finished the second suit. As soon as they have said goodbye, they both go home. George immediately starts fitting the trousers and then hangs the suit in his wardrobe.  
Over the next week, George works on Charles' suit every spare moment, meanwhile texting incessantly with the other. They get on surprisingly well and talk about anything that comes into their heads. George gets upset about his art teacher; about a project he has to do; Charles gets upset about not understanding maths. When the time finally comes, Charles comes by George's house to try on the suit. George's room is packed with fabrics and half-finished dresses, on his wardrobe, hang the two suits for Charles and in one corner is a mannequin with a light blue dress on it. Curious, Charles looks around and lingers on the dress, which absolutely fascinates him. "Ready to try on your suits?" Torn from his thoughts, Charles nods and begins to undress. 

After Charles has tried on the two suits and they fit perfectly, he spends the rest of the afternoon with George and overall the talking they forget the time, so George suggests they order food, which they do. While waiting for the food, they continue talking when Charles suddenly asks, "Who did you make that dress for anyway?" George shrugs his shoulders: "I had the idea of the skirt and then I turned it into a dress. Why? Do you want to try it on?" He actually said the suggestion in jest, but when Charles nods, however, he sits up and looks at Charles seriously. "If you're serious, then we can do that." Enthusiastically Charles nods and is about to undress when George interrupts him, chuckling, "But let's eat first, then we'll have more time in case I need to stake something out. Oh, and if the dress suits you, don't think you can avoid wearing it on the photoshoot."

So, it happens that a week later Charles is standing in a meadow in the dress and Alex, a friend of George's, is taking photos of him. George comes to him again and again and adjusts the dress until, after half an hour, they have the perfect photo. "Charles, you look so damn good in that dress," George gushes about Charles. Lately, the two have been getting closer and closer and would even go on a date together, but they are not in a relationship yet, but they both know it can't be long before they get together. Charles smirks and then lifts the dress up, so he doesn't drag it across the ground on his way out of the meadow. Arriving at the path, Charles goes into the school on the other side, takes off the dress and puts on the first suit to take the next photos. 

When George gets his project back after a month and has received the highest possible grade with the photos from his now-boyfriend, he can't stop beaming. The photos remind him of everything he's already done with Charles and how they came to meet in the first place, and George couldn't be more grateful.


	3. Mick Schumacher/Sebastian Vettel

As soon as Mick sees his boyfriend Sebastian, he starts to get loud and angry: "I swear I'm going to kill him! Who does he think he is, a fucking arrogant asshole he is. I'll kill him!" Sebastian quickly rushes to Mick and covers his mouth, "Stop it! Everyone can hear you here!" But that doesn't stop Mick from continuing to swear, which is now muffled by Seb's hand on his mouth. Smiling now, Sebastian pulls his friend into his driver's room with him so that he doesn't get into trouble. Mick would certainly have got into more trouble if he had made his curses in English and not in German as he does now. The problem with all this is that Seb can't even say anything against the curses, because he understands the younger man. Mick's joy at finally being on top is dampened by his obnoxious teammate and Seb has to put up with Mick's curses and insults to the other on a daily basis.

Sebastian has known Mick for more than 10 years, through his father Michael, who took Sebastian under his wing at the beginning of his career. Sebastian has always gotten along well with Michael, but when Mick and he started dating, shortly after Michael's 18th birthday, he wasn't so sure their friendship would survive. But all his worries were gone when Michael didn’t mind their relationship, despite the age difference, making them both overjoyed.

Once in his room, he sits down with Mick on his lap. "Now tell me calmly, without bluster, what happened to make you insult him like that outside?" Grumbling, Mick looks at the older man, "But the asshole doesn’t deserve anything but insults. He's trying to be best friends all the time, acting like we're best friends when the only thing he wants is to get at my dad or whatever he wants from me. I hate him, I want him to stay away from me." The last words sound almost tearful and Sebastian immediately feels sorry for the other man. He understands that he doesn't feel well and would really rather have anyone as a teammate than the one he has now, but unfortunately neither he nor Mick can do anything about it. The only ones who can change anything are Haas themselves, but Seb doubts they will listen to all the criticism. "Please promise me you won't kill him, because I really don't feel like visiting you in prison. I understand that you don't like him, after all, I don't like him either, but please, please, don't get yourself in trouble because of him." Understanding, Mick nods and sinks down against his friend's chest, still a little tense. "Okay good. How do you feel about a leisurely bath before dinner once we get back to the hotel?" Shyly Mick nods and closes his eyes in pleasure as Seb wraps his arms tighter around his friend. "I love you my darling, don't forget that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have pairing requests, feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
